


Nightmare Time

by pmrin



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nightmares, but idk how to tag it, its not my oc, karma and nagisa have a son, this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmrin/pseuds/pmrin
Summary: Nagisa and Karma wake up to their son at their bedroom door after he had a nightmare.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Nightmare Time

The first thing Nagisa heard was the quiet knocking, though in his sleepy haze he barely even registered it.

The second thing he heard was the door creaking open and a small silhouette peeking through the frame. Of course, it was Daichi. His hair ruffled and messy from sleep, his face red and blotchy, puffed up as if he’d just been crying for a _while_. Immediately Nagisa felt a wave of fear go through him. Is he hurt? Is he sick? It took a second for Nagisa to even comprehend that Daichi had tiptoed to the edge of their bed and that Karma was talking to him about something.

“A nightmare?”

Daichi nodded, rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm. Nagisa glanced slightly at the clock. 03:28. Okay.

Karma just sighed as he picked Daichi up, slightly dragging him across the bed to where Nagisa was sitting. Nagisa finally snapped to his senses as Daichi practically squeezed him to death, planting his face into his stomach. It almost reminded him when he was just a baby, barely able to even feed himself properly. Nagisa knew he probably shouldn’t think so hard on how old Daichi was now, it would only make him think about how much it honestly _hurt_. 

Sometimes, in the store, he’d stop in the baby aisle and think about whether they needed baby wipes, or diapers, or any other sort of baby supplies, before he would remind himself that Daichi _wasn’t_ a baby any more. In a way, it was so much easier when Daichi was a toddler and liked to hug him and be picked up and be cared for. Not that Daichi didn’t like to be coddled at this age, he was just more independent than Nagisa liked to admit. 

It was cliche, but it really did feel like barely a week ago when they were discharged from the hospital. 

“Daichi,” Karma spoke up again, snapping Nagisa out of his memories, “what was your nightmare about?”

“Teeth…” 

What? 

Karma only voiced Nagisa’s thoughts, albeit with a slight laugh, which Daichi only whined at. But… why teeth? 

_To be fair,_ Nagisa thought, _he did cry quite a bit when his tooth came out… and when he swallowed it._

Okay it makes a bit more sense now.

“... but you said when I swallowed my tooth it would grow in my stomach,” Daichi responded to something else Karma said. Nagisa should probably start focusing more on the task at hand. Karma looked down as he tried to hide his laugh and Nagisa only glared at him before looking down at Daichi, who was still bundled against his stomach. It was a little uncomfortable considering how lanky he was, and his elbow was poking into Nagisa’s side a little _too_ hard, but Daichi seemed comfortable so he tried not to shift him too much. He also wasn’t necessarily freaking out over the nightmare, he just looked a bit shaken up, so Nagisa wasn’t too worried about it. 

“What did the teeth in your nightmare do?” Nagisa ran his hands through Daichi’s hair as Karma continued to stifle his laughter. He knew that Karma cared about Daichi a lot, and admittedly it was a little funny, but that didn’t mean Nagisa wasn’t slightly annoyed at his antics. 

“They were chasing me.” 

“Anything else?”

“When they caught up to me they put me in a tooth costume and it was dark and I was scared because it looked weird and then the rest of my teeth fell out..”

Okay that was kinda funny. Nagisa didn’t laugh, though, he knew that’d only make it worse. “Well at least it’s over, the teeth won’t do anything to you.”

“I know,” Daichi paused and sat up slightly, “can I sleep here? I don’t want to go back to my room…” 

Karma was sitting up properly now, straight-faced and focused on his son. They exchanged glances towards each other quickly, before Nagisa looked back at Daichi’s expectant face. Of course they wouldn’t turn him away, he wasn’t even sure why Daichi was inclined to ask, though he guessed it was just him trying to be polite. 

Nagisa nodded slowly, opening the covers so Daichi could lay in between them and under the warmth of the covers. As he bundled under the covers he squeezed Nagisa even tighter again. It felt nice. Karma then wrapped his arms around Daichi, pulling the three of them closer together. It reminded Nagisa of when Daichi was just a baby, and Karma and Nagisa would sleep in his small bed in his parents apartment, before moving out during highschool. He remembered when Korosensei passed, and they started sleeping with Daichi between them. HE also remembered when Daichi would kick him in his stomach and wake him up in the middle of the night. Nagisa was doing a lot of remembering tonight, he mused. 

Karma shifted slightly then, as Daichi’s breaths got slower and deeper and his weight again felt heavier somehow, and he wrapped his arms around both Daichi and Nagisa. It felt nice, admittedly. It was probably uncomfortable for Karma like that, though. No matter how tall he is, wrapping your arms around two people probably isn’t the most comfortable way to sleep. 

Nagisa tried to untangle his arms from where they were in between Daichi and Karma, instead pulling his arm up and resting it on Karma’s side. He glanced up at Karma’s face. His features were soft and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully along with their son, but Nagisa just had the feeling that he was still awake, if only just on the brink of sleep. 

“Karma?”

Karma only hummed in response. 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Nagisa."

All Nagisa could do was glance down at Daichi again, before drifting off to sleep under the warmth of the covers. 

**_________**

It was late in the day when Nagisa woke up again, he knew that just by the way the sun was lighting up the room. 

The bed was empty, he wasn’t exactly sure where Karma and Daichi was but it didn’t really matter right then. The bed felt warm and Nagisa felt heavy. He was bundled up against a pillow, and it took all of his strength to actually sit up and attempt to shake off the groggy feeling. He heard something coming from somewhere else in the apartment, and he decided to just finally bite the bullet and get up, dragging himself over to the door and peeking out. He saw Karma and Daichi in the kitchen and then he saw a _mess_. He could tell they were making… something. He wasn’t sure actually. 

Karma seemed to notice him then, turning away from his task of trying to clean Daichi’s entire face of whatever was on it. He smirked at him before speaking up, “Pancakes today for the Pancake Boy!”

Nagisa couldn’t help but smile at it, it was such a stupid scene but it make him feel warm and mushy inside. He sighed gently and walked over to pick up Daichi and help clean him up as Karma finished actually making the pancakes. He knew it was probably too comfortable but at that moment, Nagisa didn’t really care. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by livixbobbiex's work There is no Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin (tinsitogs haha)  
> i really wanted to write something where daichi had a nightmare and just kinda cuddled with nagisa and karma except idk how to write cuddling
> 
> my friends wanted the baby to die but i hate them so no


End file.
